Breakfast With Santa
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan enjoy breakfast when they're joined by a special guest.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**My laptop died, but I did want to write a Jackson Christmas story :)**

**This story was inspired by a story I saw on the news about a little girl who had breakfast with Santa. I thought it would be cute for Jackson :) Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

One thing Jackson Sanders liked about his mama and daddy working mostly nights was having breakfast with them. So, one Sunday morning, they were at a favorite restaurant enjoying breakfast and chatting about Christmas.

"Daddy, I can't wait for nana an' papa an' Great Greta to get here," Jackson said as he munched on some French toast.

Greg smiled when he heard Jackson's name for his great-grandmother. He'd met Greg's grandmother, Greta, and loved seeing her. They'd gone to visit her after Greg and Sara were quarantined, and Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his great-grandmother, Greta Sanders. Usually, she spent the holidays with Greg's Uncle Peter in San Gabriel, but this year she was coming to spend Christmas with them, and Jackson couldn't wait.

As the family chatted, a man came into the restaurant with white hair and a white beard, and wearing a Santa hat. Jackson looked up and his eyes widened. He followed him as he sat down and chatted with the waitress. "Santa," he whispered.

"Sure does look like him," Greg said softly.

Before they could stop him, Jackson got out of his chair and walked over to the man. He watched as the man drank his coffee, and the man smiled when he noticed the little boy watching him.

"Jacks, don't bother him," Greg said.

"Oh, it's no bother," the man said.

"Hi, Santa," Jackson said.

The man smiled. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Jackson. Are you gunna have breakfast with Mrs. Claus?"

"No," the man said as he shook his head. "She's going to meet me later. I'm getting ready for a party, where I'll meet some kids like you."

Jackson thought for a moment. "You all by yourself?"

The man nodded. "Are you having breakfast with your family."

Jackson climbed in the seat across from him. "Yeah. I like having breakfast with dem. Dey work a lot of nights, so we like to have breakfast together. I like French toast an' pancakes!"

The Santa laughed softly. "Yes, they do have good pancakes here."

"An' mama said I can have extra, cause I cleaned my room."

"Oh, that's very good. I can tell you've been very good this year."

Jackson nodded. "An' dis Christmas is gunna be great, cause my Great Greta is coming!"

"His great-grandmother," Greg explained.

"Yeah! Usually, she's in California. But we went to see her, an' she said she gunna spend Christmas with us! Den she can play with Scruffy!"

"His dog," Morgan whispered.

"Yeah! Aunt Sara said we already gave Scruffy da bestest present, cause we adopted her from da shelter."

Santa laughed softly. "She's right. That was very good of your family."

"An' she's da bestest! I told her all about Christmas, so she won't bark at da reindeer!"

The adults laughed. "Well, that's very good," Santa said. "Sounds like you have a good family."

"Da bestest!" Jackson happily said. "An' Aunt Sara an' Uncle Nicky are gunna bring dere doggies when dey spend Christmas day with us!"

"Wow!"

Greg couldn't stop smiling as he watched Jackson with Santa. He knew Jackson would remember it forever, and seeing how happy his son was chatting with Santa was priceless. He quietly took his cell phone and snapped a few pictures.

Morgan waved the waitress. "Who is he?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Bennett," the waitress explained. "He comes in every Sunday during this time of year. Works parties for different charities and for children in the hospital. He and his wife are very nice."

Jackson happily chatted with Santa. "Can you please get my Uncle Nicky a new football? I like to play football with him an' daddy an' Sam. Dat's his doggie!"

"I will," Santa said with a warm smile as he ate his breakfast. "You know, you've told me some things you want for your family and friends. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm," Jackson said. "I need a basketball, cause my friend Charlie say he gunna teach me. Maybe dis year, da ball will go in da basket. Dat's really tall!"

Santa laughed softly. "Yes, it is. What else?"

"Well, I like to go on bug hunts with my daddy. So...maybe some bi...binoclears!"

"So you can look at different bugs?" Santa ask with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Da udder day, daddy an' me looked at ladybugs! An' I need some more drawing stuff, so I can write to my friend Katie. She lives in Seattle. Maybe you could get her an umbrella, cause her grandpa...um, he my daddy an' mama's boss...he say it rains up dere."

"Yes, it does. That's a good idea."

Jackson smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot...can you give me a fishing pole? My Uncle Jim an' my friend Eli say dey gunna take me fishing. But dey throw Nemo back if dey find him."

Santa warmly smiled. "You are a very kind young man. I'm sure those will be under your tree Christmas morning."

Jackson's smile could rival every light in Vegas combined. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. And thank you for having breakfast with me."

"You welcome! It not fun to have breakfast by yourself!"

"No, it's not," Santa said with a soft laugh. "Well, I've got to be going to a party for some kids in the hospital."

Jackson frowned. "Dey not gunna spend Christmas at home?"

"Some of them will, but some have to stay in the hospital so they can get better."

Jackson thought for a minute. "I hope dey can all go home, but you can find dem anywhere, right?"

"Absolutely," Santa said.

As much as Greg wanted to hold onto the moment forever, he knew they had to run some errands before they went home. "Jacks, we've got to be going too."

"Do we have to?"

"It's all right," Santa assured Jackson. "I need to be going, too. And I'm glad you had breakfast with me this morning."

Jackson smiled widely. "Me too!"

"You be a good boy, and those gifts will be under your tree Christmas morning."

"I will! An' Happy Merry Christmas!" Jackson said as he hugged Santa.

Santa laughed softly. "Happy Merry Christmas to you!" He smiled at Greg and Morgan. "You've got a wonderful child."

Greg and Morgan smiled. "Yeah," Greg said. "He's amazing."

"We love him," Morgan added.

"I can see that. He's a very kind young man." He looked at Jackson and smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa!"

As Santa got out his wallet, Greg shook his head. "Let us get this for you, sir." He smiled at Jackson and added, "This meant a lot to us."

Santa smiled. "Well, thank you. And he said something about bug hunts?"

"He loves bugs," Greg said. "I told him we need some new binoculars to look at some in the backyard."

"Yeah! An' daddy needs a new flashlight, not for da lab, dough."

"We're CSIs," Greg clarified.

"Yeah, he needs one for when we look at da stars mama hung in my room!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Oh," Santa said with a smile. "Well, since you're a good boy and you have great parents, I think he should have one."

Greg smiled and laughed softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Santa said. "I've got to be going, but I enjoyed this."

"So did we," Morgan said.

As he left, Santa waved and said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all said.

Jackson smiled widely. "Wow! Daddy, you bought him breakfast! You gunna get something cool!"

Greg smiled warmly and lifted his son into his arms. Just seeing his son happy was the best present he could ask for.

"And he knows you're a sweetheart," Morgan said.

Jackson smiled. "Dis is gunna be da bestest Christmas ever!"

Greg smiled and hugged Jackson. "And you're the best present I ever got, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you!" Jackson said. "An' I love mama too!"

"I love you, sweet pea," Morgan said as she hugged her husband and son.

As they left, Jackson sang a little song to himself. "I had breakfast with Santa Claus, an' he gunna get me an' my friends presents!"

Greg and Morgan smiled as they listened to Jackson, knowing he made Christmas so happy for everyone.

**The End.**


End file.
